niohfandomcom-20200222-history
Chat Rules
The following is a list of the rules users should abide by while in the Nioh Wiki Chat. These rules will be upheld by Chat Moderators, Administrators, Bureaucrats, and are always subject to change. Rules Undefined Rules Just because something is not listed here does not necessarily mean that thing is allowed. Chat mods/Admins reserve the right to kick or ban a user who does an act that is clearly wrong or disruptive but is not specifically listed as against the rules. Swearing Swearing in chat is not necessarily something that will result in a punishment. Swearing in a way that makes it no longer a friendly environment for everyone to chat with each other is disallowed. Derogatory Language There is to be no use of words that could be taken in a derogatory fashion. A rule of thumb to use would be if the word could offend someone in the way you use it, odds are you shouldn't say it. Sockpuppeting Sockpuppeting, or the use of an alternate account, usually to circumvent a ban, is never allowed in chat. You have one account and should use only that one account, do not flood the chat with multiple accounts. Should a user be found to be using an alternate account, the alternate account will be banned indefinitely. If an alternate account is used to circumvent a ban, that account will be banned infinitely and the duration of your current ban will be extended. Topics Users should avoid bringing up any controversial topics, as these can spark negative reaction from other users. Should someone bring up a topic that is controversial, it will be stopped immediately if there is any sort of negative reaction from any other users in chat. At no point should another conversation interrupted due to the disruptive nature of another conversation. Links Linking is allowed for any appropriate content. Prohibited content includes but is not limited to: Shock sites, jump scare videos(must first warn all others), pornographic content, NSFW images, piracy sites, and any other sites that in any way are linked to illegal content. It is also requested that users do not use bit.ly or other link shorteners as it hides the site the link leads to. Spam Spamming links, words, symbols, or anything else will result in the user being kicked or banned after repeated offenses. Spam is annoying and very much frowned upon. Behavior All users should behave in a civil manner. Debates are allowed in chat as long as they are done so in a civil manner. Any debates that stoop to uncivil manners will be stopped by a chat mod or admin. Users should act mature whilst in chat, as this is supposed to be a mature environment. A little immaturity now and then never hurt anyone, but constantly acting immature is disallowed. Bullying/Harassment This wiki has a zero tolerance policy on bullying. Bullying is considered the targeting of someone and speaking to them in a derogatory or otherwise harassment-like way due to their nationality, gender, sexual orientation, religion, interests, sociological factors (spelling, grammar, intellect, etc), psychological state (mental illnesses) or physical appearance. The act of threatening another user is also a serious offense and will be considered a severe act of harassment. "Teasing" someone is fine, but should they become upset then the teasing must stop. Spoilers NO SPOILERS. Category:Site administration